Ein Symbol wahrer Emotionen III: Der Krieger und das Götterbiest
Übersicht (Finale) "Wer seinen Feind und auch sich selbst kennt braucht nicht die Ergebnisse von einhundert Kämpfen zu fürchten. … Wer weder sich noch seinen Feind kennt, wird in jeder Schlacht versagen.“ -Sun Tsu Prolog: Überleben Ein Schauder durchfuhr Dheunos apo Kémelom. Er spürte, wie ein Teil seiner Kraft verschwand. Es war kein sonderlich großer Anteil, aber er war deutlich spürbar. Außerdem fühlte er, wie einige seiner Fähigkeiten schwächer wurden und die Macht der Teleportation ganz verschwand. Wut durchfuhr ihn. Wut auf sich selbst, vor Allem auf seine menschliche Mentalität. Durch die Fahrlässigkeit des Homo Sapiens hatte Dheunos nicht kontrolliert ob die Waffe wirklich von seinem gesichtslosen Feind getrennt wurde, als er beide verschlang und nun war sie aus seinem Körper verschwunden. Jetzt wurde ihm auch klar, wieso er die Mächte des Raums nicht richtig benutzen konnte. Ansonsten hätte er die Welt wirklich in kürzester Zeit vernichtet. Das war ihm zwar verdächtig vorgekommen, doch er wollte sich eigentlich erst später darum kümmern, doch nun war es zu spät und die Macht war weg. Sie war Weg zusammen mit einer anderen Seele, der Seele des… Das violette, vogelähnliche Wesen, der schreckliche, unheilvolle Gott wurde von einer Erkenntnis getroffen. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks war ihm klar geworden, dass er noch nicht gewonnen hatte. Er ließ vom Mann mit verschiedenen Augenfarben ab, der unter ihm auf den Straßen einer zerstörten Stadt stand. Ihn und Vergo zu töten hatte Zeit. Er durfte jetzt keine Sekunde verschwenden. So flog er weg von den wenigen Überlebenden und machte sich auf in Richtung Westen. Er hatte keine Zweifel, wo die flüchtende Seele hinwollte. Sleepless verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und spürte wie er hart auf der Straße aufschlug. Er realisierte nicht, welchem Schicksal er gerade entgangen war. Sein Atem wurde flach und er begann, verschwommen zu sehen. Das einzige, was ihm bewusst war, war die bittersüße Gewissheit, dass er überleben würde. Part 1: Isarnom „Alex, nicht!“ schrie Jana Haal und rannte zum Jungen, der auf den todbringenden Rand des Aon-Centers zuging. Sie, Alex Nadezha und sein Vater waren die letzten lebenden Wesen in Los Angeles. Und sie waren auf dem Dach eines Wolkenkratzers, da Alex den Selbstmord als einzigen Weg sah um ihrem Feind zu entgehen. Jana stieß sich vom Boden ab und warf sich auf den Selbstmordkandidaten. Alex brach unter der Wucht des Aufpralls zusammen, das Mädchen hielt ihn am Boden fest. Sein Vater sprintete zu den Beiden. „Alex…“ flüsterte Jana, „wir leben noch! Wir können doch jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben und uns umbringen!“ „Wir können nicht aufgeben?“ fragte Alex verbittert, „was sollen wir noch tun, hm? Die Waffe gehört ihm, wir können ihm nicht mehr das Geringste anhaben und wenn wir abwarten, wird er kommen und unsere Seelen fressen! Egal was wir tun, wir haben verloren!“ Eugen Nadezha hatte sie nun ebenfalls erreicht. „Alex, ich bitte dich, du bist mein Sohn! Ich würde es nicht ertragen wenn du aufgibst!“ der Professor zeigte nur selten solche Emotionen, doch nun standen ihm die Tränen in den Augen. „Ja. Dein Sohn. Das bin ich bald für die längste Zeit gewesen!“ knurrte dieser und versuchte sich zu befreien, Eugen und Jana hielten ihn unter höchster Anstrengung fest. Irgendwann gab er auf und sie ließen ihn los. „Es ist Sinnlos. Vollkommen sinnlos.“ Flüsterte er und schlug die Hand vors Gesicht um seine Tränen zu verbergen. „Alex, bitte!“ rief Jana, doch das Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden reagierte nicht. „Wir können doch nicht aufgeben, wir dürfen nicht…!“ „Stimmt! Ihr dürft nicht aufgeben!“ Jana wurde durch eine kalte, verzerrte, entmenschlichte Stimme direkt hinter ihnen unterbrochen. Sie und Eugen drehten sich um. Beide gaben einen Schreckenslaut von sich und wichen ein paar Schritte zurück. Vor ihnen stand ein Wesen mit lederartiger Haut, durch die an seinem ganzen Körper pulsierende Adern hervortraten. Es hatte schwarzes, struppiges Kopfhaar, Hufe statt Füßen, und statt Armen hatte es Flügel, die aber sicher nicht zum Fliegen geeignet waren. Die Flügel erinnerten eher an einen Mantel. Das Schlimmste war jedoch sein Gesicht, welches nur aus drei Mäulern bestand, die sich quer über seinen Kopf zogen. Die Kreatur vor ihnen sah gerade menschlich genug aus um verstörend zu sein. „Was zum…?“ rief Jana mit kaltem Entsetzen. Das war zwar nicht Dheunos vor ihnen, aber das plötzlich so ein Wesen hinter ihnen auftauchte war das Letzte womit sie gerechnet hatte. „Ich… ich kenne dich!“ rief Eugen als der erste Schock abgeklungen war, „die SCP-Organisation hatte dich im Auge, du warst bekannt als…“ „Der Komponist? Ja. So ist es wohl.“ Erwiderte das Wesen. „Du warst Somethings erstes Opfer!“ fuhr der Professor mit lauterer Stimme fort. „Wie zum Teufel kann es sein, das du hier bist? Ist es die Kugel?“ Als Antwort darauf drang für einen kurzen Moment ein dezenter, lilafarbener Schein aus dem Brustkorb des Komponisten. „Was wollen Sie von uns?“ fragte Jana und warf dabei auf einen Blick auf Alex, der nicht einmal auf das Erscheinen dieser abartigen Kreatur reagiert hatte. „Der Gesichtslose hat mich zu euch geschickt. Er meinte ihr wärt geeignet.“ War die knappe Antwort. „Geeignet? Wofür?“ fragte Jana, obwohl sie es bereits ahnte. „Um Dheunos zu vernichten! Wofür sonst?“ die Mäuler der Kreatur verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. Jana konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte. Es klang beinahe lächerlich, wie leicht der Komponist so etwas aussprach. „Ihn vernichten? Wir?“ sie deutete auf Alex. „Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass wir schon am Ende unserer Kräfte sind?“ Das Wesen fletschte genervt die Zähne. „Wieso glaubt ihr wohl, bin ich hier!“ rief es. „Er hat zweifellos schon bemerkt das ich weg bin und ist auf dem Weg hierher, also hört gut zu, ich werde es nur einmal erklären!“ Jana und Eugen nickten schwach und spürten eine leichte Überforderung. Der Komponist begann: „Also passt auf, Dheunos apo Kémelom ist nur so stark, wie ihr schwach seid! Jana, der Halter des Widersachers hat damals eine bestimmte Aussage gemacht.“ „Woher wissen sie das?“ fragte Jana erstaunt. „Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen und jetzt unterbrich mich nicht mehr!“ antwortete das Wesen gereizt bevor es fortfuhr: „Der Halter sagte, dass es Wut, Hass, Trauer und Angst sind, die Dheunos letztendlich stark machen und damit hatte er recht. Wenn Dheunos in eurer Nähe ist stellt er eine Verbindung zum Bösen in eurer Seele her. Durch diese Verbindung ist es ihm möglich, eure Seelen zu entziehen. Der Fluch auf ihm hielt ihn zwar nicht davon ab, die Verbindung herzustellen, doch sie machte es ihm unmöglich, sie zum Seelenfressen zu benutzen. Zumindest was Menschen und Tiere anging. Nehmen wir einmal an, jemand wäre vollkommen frei von Wut, Angst, Trauer und Hass kurz: Von Bösem. Dheunos könnte keine Verbindung zu ihm herstellen und derjenige wäre sicher vor ihm.“ Der Komponist kicherte kurz, „aber so jemanden gibt es nicht. Das reine Herz ist ein Mythos, dennoch… der Mensch ist im Stande das Böse in sich vollständig zu überwinden, sei es auch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Eine sehr seltene Fähigkeit, die nur wenige Rassen besitzen. Und wenn es jemand schaffen sollte, das Böse in sich zu besiegen, während die Verbindung mit Dheunos besteht… Dann richtet sich seine eigene Macht gegen ihn.“ „Ist es das, was Jeff getan hat?“ fragte Jana fasziniert, ihr Verstand raste und sie erkannte, was der Komponist meinte, dieser sprach weiter: „Ja. Und er war das perfekte Beispiel, wie schwierig dieser Prozess ist. Er hat es zwar tatsächlich geschafft, das Böse zu überwinden, während er gegen Dheunos kämpfte, aber er ging an seiner eigenen Schuld zugrunde. Zumindest kann ich mir es nicht anders erklären.“ Die dreimäulige Kreatur seufzte. „Und dabei hätte er Dheunos an diesem Tag vernichten können.“ Jana biss sich auf die Lippe als sie an Jeff dachte, doch dann drängte sich ein wesentlich wichtigerer Gedanke auf: „Woher wollen Sie wissen, wie man ihn besiegt?“ fragte sie, „niemand wusste es, nicht einmal die Halter oder der Slenderman, der einzige der es wissen könnte wäre…“ Jana stockte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihr Mund klappte auf und die Skepsis in ihrer Stimme wich tiefer Ehrfurcht: „Sie sind…“ flüsterte sie, der Komponist nickte. „Ja.“ Antwortete er trocken, „ich habe ihn schon einmal bezwungen. Damals vor 5000 Jahren.“ Nun begriff auch Eugen. Ungläubig hielt er den Atem an. Er wollte fragen, unendlich viele Fragen stellen, doch er brachte nur eine heraus: „Wie kann das sein, wie sind Sie…?“ Der Komponist stöhnte genervt auf. Das würde wieder wertvolle Zeit verschwenden aber diese Menschen sollten es wohl wirklich wissen. „Nachdem Dheunos mich aus meinem Körper gestoßen hatte existierte ich als wandelnder Geist. Ich konnte nichts tun außer zusehen, zusehen wie die Welt zum Spielplatz von unaussprechlichen Kreaturen wurde, die die Teile von Dheunos Körper unter sich aufteilten. Als ich sah…“ seine Stimme begann zu zittern, „als ich sah welches Schicksal sie Amrëi, meiner Geliebten, zugeteilt hatten hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich wandte mich an diese grausigen Wesen und flehte sie an, mir eine Möglichkeit zu geben, dass ich nicht nur tatenlos zusehen muss wie all das geschieht. Ich hoffte, dass ich an Amrëis Stelle treten könnte und sie frei wäre, doch die Unaussprechlichen erlaubten sich einen grausamen Scherz.“ Seine Stimme wurde bitter. „Sie gaben mir eine Möglichkeit einzugreifen. Sie löschten mein Gedächtnis und ich wurde als die Monstrosität wiedergeboren die ihr vor euch seht. Ich bin lange kein Mensch mehr und kann das Böse in mir nicht mehr bezwingen. Und wisst ihr was das schlimmste daran ist? Ich bin Dheunos schon zwei Mal begegnet. Und beide Male haben wir einander nicht erkannt. Erst als er meine Seele verschlang kehrte meine Erinnerung zurück.“ Jana schluckte als sie das hörte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es ausgerechnet der Komponist wäre…? „Und jetzt…?“ flüsterte sie. „Jetzt wird er jeden Moment hier sein.“ Er nickte in die Richtung der Jana und Professor Nadezha den Rücken zuwandten. Als sie sich umdrehten sahen sie nicht nur, dass Alex das ganze Gespräch über in derselben hoffnungslosen Haltung auf dem Boden gelegen hatt,e sondern auch, dass sich in der Morgensonne ein schwacher violetter Schimmer zeigte. Jana wollte zu Alex hingehen und ihn aus seiner Resignation wach rütteln doch der Dreimäulige hielt sie ab. „Lass ihn, er wäre uns jetzt bloß im Weg. Ich versuche aber, ihn so gut es geht zu schützen.“ Der Komponist entblößte einen Tentakel aus seinem Rücken aus dessen losem Ende ein langer spitzer Stachel ragte. „In meinem Leben als Komponist habe ich Musik dazu benutzt um Menschen zu quälen und sie wahnsinnig zu machen. Heute werde ich das Gegenteil tun.“ Er begann damit, den Stachel wie einen Dirigentenstab zu schwingen, die Menschen begannen damit eine aufmunternde und feierliche Melodie in ihren Köpfen zu hören. „Mit Musik kann ich euch zwar helfen, aber das Böse in euch müsst ihr letztendlich selbst besiegen!“ Er machte eine Pause während das lilafarbene Licht am Horizont stärker wurde. „Die Kugel verstärkt meine Kräfte und gibt mir sogar einige Neue!“ fuhr er fort, „beispielsweise kann ich Dheunos‘ Einfluss auf euch optimal unterdrücken. Er wird aus großer Entfernung Verbindung mit euch aufnehmen können aber eure Seelen kann er euch erst nehmen, wenn er in unmittelbarer Nähe ist. Wenn alle Stränge reißen kann ich euch immer noch in Sicherheit teleportieren.“ Jana und Eugen nickten. „Gut!“ sagte der Held aus alter Zeit. „Und nun konzentriert euch!“ Dheunos kam näher. „Isarnom! Das haben die äußeren Götter also aus dir gemacht!“ hallte seine Stimme aus der Umgebung. „Hast du es bemerkt?“ fragte der Angesprochene. „Erst im letzten Moment! Selbst ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du es bist!“ Dheunos lachte. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so endet? Das du auch jetzt noch der letzte Verteidiger der Menschheit bist. Weißt du, in einer bestimmten Geschichte heißt es, dass unser Kampf sieben Tage lang andauerte!“ Isarnom grinste. „In Wirklichkeit habe ich dich in ein paar Stunden besiegt!“ Der feindliche Gott reagierte noch immer heiter: „Stimmt! Und du hast noch weniger Zeit gebraucht um mich wieder zu erwecken. Erinnerst du dich an diese Nacht, als wir uns im Wald trafen. Du hast dich durch meinen Verstand gearbeitet und alte Erinnerungen freigelegt! Dennoch hast du dich selbst nicht erinnert, nicht wahr?“ „Nein!“ rief der Komponist, „die Unaussprechlichen haben ganze Arbeit geleistet, als sie meine Erinnerung unterdrückten. Warum erzählst du mir das alles?“ Ein weiteres Lachen. „Um zu zeigen, wie erbärmlich du eigentlich bist! Deiner Naivität verdanke ich meine Existenz! Beim ersten Mal schaffte ich es mühelos, deinen Körper einzunehmen, beim zweiten Mal hast du meine Erinnerung wiederhergestellt beim dritten Mal habe ich es geschafft, dass du stirbst und deine Seele hat meinen Aufstieg ermöglicht. Und jetzt… jetzt hast du ein paar Menschen gefunden, die mich aufhalten sollen. Und diese Schwächlinge sind von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt! Scheitern war das einzige, dass sie je konsequent geschafft haben!“ Langsam kam Dheunos in Sichtweite der Menschen. So wie Jana es einschätze, war er fast so groß wie die Innenstadt. „Kommt schon, fallt nicht auf ihn rein!“ rief der Komponist. „Konzentriert euch!“ Jana versuchte es. Die Musik in ihrem Kopf half ihr. Sie versuchte, all die negativen Emotionen zu überwinden, versuchte an etwas Schönes zu denken. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Alex und sein Vater sie gerettet hatten, erinnerte sich an ihren noblen Auftrag, erinnerte sich an eine etwas unkonventionelle, aber glückliche Kindheit. Daran wie Olaf Larsson sie aufgezogen hatte und… Sie spürte einen Stich ins Herz als sie an ihren Mentor dachte. Durch den Einfluss des Komponisten war es ihr zwar möglich Dheunos anzusehen, doch sein Anblick löste dennoch eine schleichende Panik in ihr aus. Sie schluckte und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, dass es Professor Nadezha nicht anders ging. „Ich wusste du kannst es nicht, Jana!“ höhnte Dheunos, „ebenso wenig wie du Professor! Als Isarnom geflohen ist habe ich mir wirkliche Sorgen gemacht, aber so…“ er lachte noch einmal triumphierend. „Ich werde euch vernichten und mir die Waffe zurückholen und diesmal werde ich sichergehen, dass sie auch wirklich eins mit mir wird! Seht euch um! Jetzt kann euch nichts mehr retten. Ihr seid ganz alleine!“ Der düstere Gott konnte den köstlichen Sieg schon schmecken. „Es ist vorbei!“ rief er. Und näherte sich seinen Opfern immer schneller. Dann stoppte er schlagartig. Es sah aus, als wäre Dheunos gegen eine unsichtbare Wand geflogen, plötzlich schien er nicht weiterzukommen. Langsam bildete sich ein goldener Schimmer um den vogelähnlichen Körper des Seelenfressers. Dieser Anblick erinnerte ein einen Meteor, der in die Erdatmosphäre eintritt. Er stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, der an einen Schrei erinnerte. „Nein! Es ist nicht vorbei!“ Alex Nadezha erhob sich langsam vom Boden. Als er die Augen öffnete sah man zwei goldene Lichtpunkte darin. Jana starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Wir dürfen nicht aufgeben. Und das werden wir auch nicht!“ er lächelte und sie erwiderte das Lächeln. „Und wir sind auch nicht alleine.“ Sagte er anschließend und wandte sich an den Komponisten. „Isarnom, kannst du meinen Geist mit anderen Menschen verbinden?“ „Was zum…?“ rief Dheunos dazwischen, seine Stimme klang jetzt mehr als wütend. „Alex…! Du…! Na warte…!“ knurrte er, der Angesprochene ging nicht darauf ein. „Natürlich kann ich das!“ sagte der dreimäulige Telepath. „Werden mich auch die verstehen, die nicht meine Sprache sprechen?“ fragte Alex weiter. „Auch das lässt sich einrichten!“ antwortete der Komponist. „Mit wie vielen willst du verbunden werden?“ „Als Halter des Raums dürften dir doch keine Grenzen gesetzt sein, was das angeht!“ begann der Junge seine Antwort. „Verbinde mich mit so vielen Menschen du kannst, mit Überlebenden und denen, die noch nicht betroffen waren. Verbinde mich mit der gesamten Welt!“ Isarnom ahnte, was Alex vorhatte. Er würde die Macht der Kugel an ihre Grenzen treiben müssen, aber es wäre möglich. „Gut!“ sagte er und läutete damit den letzten Widerstand der Menschheit ein. Part 2: Götterdämmerung „Hört mir zu!“ ein zitternder Mann lag auf einer verlassenen Wiese. Dass er diese Stimme hörte erklärte er sich damit, dass er langsam wahnsinnig wurde. „Ich weiß ihr fürchtet euch, ich weiß ihr seid unsicher und ich weiß ihr wünscht euch Erlösung! Aber Erlösung kann sich die Menschheit nur selbst bringen!“ Irgendwie war diese Stimme tröstlich. Es war die Stimme eines jungen Mannes, die nach und nach in allen Teilen der Welt vernommen wurde. Begleitet wurde sie von einer aufbauenden und optimistischen Melodie. „Bin ich verrückt?“ fragte der Mann sich selbst. „Nein, ich höre sie auch!“ antwortete jemand anderes in seinem Kopf, jemand den er noch nie im Leben vernommen hatte. „Dheunos apo Kémelom ist der Name des Wesens, das die Nordhalbkugel fast vollständig zerstört hat und die Südhalbkugel in Panik versetzte!“ Alex konzentrierte sich auf das Bild vor ihm. Instinktiv zeigte er allen, die mit ihm verbunden waren, was er sah. Er spürte das Bewusstsein von unzähligen Menschen, selbst das seines Vaters und das von Jana. Es war ein Gefühl, dass er zuvor nicht einmal beschreiben könnte. „Aber wir können ihn vernichten! Und das werden wir! Dies ist unsere Welt und wir werden sie verteidigen!“ Dheunos lachte auf. „Das haben schon so viele vor dir gesagt, Alex! Zahllose Zivilisationen und sie alle fielen mir zum Opfer!“ „Vielleicht ist es ein verzweifelter Kampf, aber er muss geführt werden! Wir werden nicht aufgeben!“ antwortete Alex, er spürte, wie der Zorn in ihm aufstieg. „Wir? Wir sollen Kämpfen? Das ist Wahnsinn!“ „Das ist vollkommen zwecklos! Was sollen wir schon ausrichten können!“ „Du bist doch verrückt! Wer bist du überhaupt?“ Millionen von Stimmen wie diesen hallten durch das gewaltige Netzwerk das der Komponist erschaffen hatte. Er hielt seinen Dirigentenstab-Tentakel nun wie eine Antenne in die Höhe statt zu dirigieren. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Alex‘ Worte mehr ausrichten würden als seine Melodien. „Es ist das Böse in uns, das Dheunos mächtig macht!“ rief Alex allen und niemandem zu. „Angst, Wut, Trauer, Hass! Wir müssen diese Emotionen in uns besiegen!“ Wieder projizierte er das Bild des Vernichters, um den sich ein goldener Schein gebildet hatte, in den kollektiven Verstand der Menschheit. „Wenn wir es schaffen das Böse in uns zu besiegen, wenn wir es schaffen, diese Emotionen zu überwinden, werden wir auch ihn vernichten können!“ „Das ist doch wohl ein Witz!“ „Woher willst du das wissen?“ Antworten wie diese waren die Einzigen, die die Menschen ihrem Erlöser gaben. Das goldene, flammenähnliche Licht um den grausigen Gott wurde schwächer und er kam näher auf seine Feinde zu. „Wertlose Menschenbrut! Hast du wirklich gedacht, sie würden dir einfach so folgen? Ist deine Kenntnis deiner eigenen Rasse so schlecht?“ Er brach in Lachen aus. „Zugegeben, es war mutig von dir, dich mit der ganzen Menschheit zu verbinden, aber das bedeutet gleichzeitig, dass ich auch Teil dieses Netzwerks bin! Isarnom kann zwar verhindern, dass ich eure Seelen aus der Distanz entziehe, aber sobald ich nah genug an euch dran bin, ist deine Seele mein, Alex! Und mit dir wird die gesamte Menschheit zu meinem Opfer!“ Alex ballte die Fäuste. „Fang wieder an, deine Symphonie zu spielen!“ rief er Isarnom zu, dieser nickte und tat wie ihm geheißen. Der Junge spürte, dass die Menschheit schreckliche Angst litt. Diese Angst war es, die den Feind so siegessicher machte. Der Junge schloss die Augen. „Ein amerikanischer Schriftsteller hat mal gesagt, dass die älteste und stärkste Emotion der Menschheit Angst wäre. Das ist nicht wahr. Eine andere Person, die mir sehr wichtig war, meinte es wäre Gier, aber auch das stimmt nicht. Wenn es so wäre, dann wäre die Menschheit nie so weit gekommen, wie sie jetzt ist. Nein, die älteste und stärkste Emotion ist Zuneigung. Liebe. Ich weiß, dass ihr alle jemanden habt, den ihr liebt! Ich weiß, dass es für jeden Menschen etwas gibt, das ihm wichtig ist! Das ist etwas, das wir selbst Göttern voraushaben! Auch wenn man sich manchmal nicht traut, demjenigen seine Gefühle zu gestehen.“ Alex drehte sich um und ging zu Jana hin. Er hatte das Gefühl, nie mutiger gewesen zu sein. „Jana…“ flüsterte er. „Something Worse hat uns beiden Furchtbares angetan! Er ließ uns beide leiden nur aus seiner Gier nach Macht heraus. Aber ich hasse ihn nicht. Denn seinetwegen habe ich dich getroffen!“ Durch die monumentale Verbindung der Menschheit konnte Jana die Gefühle des Jungen nachvollziehen. Sie spürte wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. „Wie viel habe ich dir zu verdanken?“ fragte Alex und kam näher. „Du hast mich gerettet, damals beim Halter des Widersachers und du hast mich angetrieben, während wir verzweifelt die Objekte suchten. Du hast so viel für mich getan, soviel das ich dir wahrscheinlich niemals zurückgeben kann, doch eins will ich dir sagen…“ Er ging auf sie zu und drückte sie an sich, sein Vater lächelte und beschloss dezenterweise sich weg zu drehen. „Ich liebe dich, Jana!“ rief Alex und auf ihr freudiges lächeln folgte ein brennender Kuss. Isarnom musste grinsen. Zum einen weil er einst genau dasselbe erfahren hatte und andererseits weil er wusste, dass Alex Gefühle nun auf die gesamte Menschheit übertragen werden würden. Dheunos schrie auf. Das goldene Licht um ihn herum wurde stärker denn je und er wurde zurückgeworfen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er durch seinen eigenen Körper verbrennen. „Denkt ihr, die billige Zurschaustellung eurer Gelüste rettet euch?“ rief er wutentbrannt, „denkt ihr, eure schnulzige Show stimmt die Menschheit um? Der Mensch ist von Natur aus schlecht, gierig und egoistisch! Daran kann nichts etwas ändern!“ Doch entgegen Dheunos‘ Aussage erhoben sich Völker der ganzen Welt. In den Augen unzähliger Erdenbewohner leuchteten kleine, goldene Lichtpunkte auf. „Nein!“ entgegnete Alex lautstark und spürte die Wärme seiner Geliebten. „Es mag sein, dass wir in letzter Zeit so gehandelt haben, wie du sagst, aber wir können uns ändern! Vielleicht nur dann, wenn die Existenz der Menschheit direkt bedroht wird, aber wir können es. Und wenn wir uns ändern dann nur zusammen als eine Spezies! In jeden Menschen steckt ein Held!“ er sandte ein Bild von Jeff dem Killer an das kollektive Bewusstsein, „das hat mich jemand gelehrt, den ich einst für ein Monster hielt!“ Die goldenen Flammen am Körper des Gottes wurden stärker. Er spürte wie sich zwischen all den Hass in ihm Angst bildete. „Jeff the Killer starb wie er gelebt hat: Als erbärmliches Klischee! Und ihr wärmt nur noch mehr Klischees auf, vor mir wird euch das nicht retten!“ Er versuchte spöttisch zu sein. „Nenn es wie du willst. Es basiert auf der Hoffnung der Menschheit, auf der Liebe der Menschheit. Vielleicht sind das Klischees aber nur, weil die Menschen diese Gefühle schon immer hatten und du wirst sie uns nicht nehmen! WIR WERDEN DAFÜR KÄMPFEN!“ schrie Alex und streckte die Faust zum Himmel. Auf der ganzen Welt folgten die Überlebenden seinem Beispiel. Eine goldene Aura bildete sich um seinen Körper. Der Komponist spürte, wie sein ganzer Körper von Schmerzen durchzuckt wurde. Seine lederbraune Haut riss auf und es bildeten sich violette Lichtbahnen. Um dieses Netzwerk an Verständen aufrecht erhalten zu können würde er die gesamte Kraft der Kugel brauchen. An den verschiedensten Orten der Welt richteten die Menschen ihre Gedanken und Gefühle gegen ihren allmächtig wirkenden Feind. Sie erhoben sich aus den Trümmern ihrer Heimat, entschlossen nicht zurückzuweichen. Auf zerstörten Straßen stand ein Junge in zerfleddertem Anzug, bis vor kurzer Zeit hatte er alle Hoffnung aufgegeben und war neben der Leiche seines besten Freundes gekniet. Er hatte gedacht, dass er ohne ihn gar nicht existieren wollte, dass er den Weg den er gewählt hatte nicht alleine beschreiten könnte. Doch nun war es anders. Vergo stand aufrecht auf einem Leichenfeld. Er dachte an seine Mutter und an seinen leiblichen Bruder, die er trotz Allem bis zuletzt geliebt hatte. Er dachte an Dave, seinen eigentlichen Bruder und an dessen letzte Worte. Er war überzeugt, dass er das Andenken seines Kameramanns nur in Ehren halten könnte, wenn kämpfen würde. Und so wurde auch er ein Teil des riesigen kollektiven Bewusstseins, geschaffen von einem Wesen, das einst ein großer Held war. Nicht weit davon entfernt stand ein Mann, der niemals an das Gute im Menschen geglaubt hatte. Unmotiviert und zerfressen von einem Gefühl der Sinnlosigkeit befand er sich auf der Straße vor einer Bar. Warum sollte er sich diesem Jungen anschließen? Soweit er die Informationen aus dessen Bewusstsein verstanden hatte war sein Name Alex Nadezha. „Bescheuerter Name!“ flüsterte Sleepless. Die Welt war ihm vollkommen egal, warum sollte er zu ihrer Rettung beitragen? „Raphael…!“ flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Innern. „Raphael…!“ Die Stimme seiner anderen Seite, die Stimme einer Persönlichkeit, die noch immer zu den Emotionen fähig war, die Alex zu vermitteln versuchte. Er hörte, wie die Stimme zu ihm sprach, und fühlte wie diese Persönlichkeit ihm näher und näher kam. Er wehrte sich und begann damit einen innerlichen Kampf. „Lass es zu Raphael!“ sagte die Stimme an dessen Ende. Sleepless schrie auf, als er von einer Flut von Gefühlen, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existierten durchströmt wurde. Er hob seine Faust in den Himmel und wurde ebenfalls Teil des großen goldenen Leuchtens, während sich sein grünes Auge langsam blau färbte. Alex Nadezha spürte all das und noch viel mehr. Es war ihm unmöglich zu zählen, wie viele Menschen mit ihm verbunden waren. Doch er wusste, dass er der Knotenpunkt dieses Gefüges war. Er war für einen Moment der Mittelpunkt der Welt und mit der Hilfe des Komponisten schleuderte er Dheunos die Gedanken und Gefühle der Menschheit entgegen. Der grausame Gott fühlte den brennenden Schmerz. Er wusste, dass dieser goldene Schein um ihn herum auf seiner eigenen Macht basierte. Und dennoch wurde er davon verletzt. Er spürte die Gefühle der Menschen und sie erfüllten ihn mit Abscheu: Hoffnung, Liebe… und Wut. „Ihr seid wütend!“ rief er seinen Feinden auf dem Dach zu. „Wie kann das sein, ihr seid wütend! Warum richten sich meine Kräfte trotzdem gegen mich? WARUM KRIECHT IHR NICHT WIEDER IM STAUB VOR MIR?“ „Menschliche Emotionen sind nicht eindimensional!“ antwortete Isarnom grinsend. „Es mag sein, dass sie wütend sind, dennoch sind sie es nicht aus Selbstsucht. Sie fühlen diese Wut für diejenigen, die ihnen etwas bedeuten! Ich kann mir denken, dass du das nicht begreifst! Ich begreife es auch nicht mehr richtig, aber ich werde den Menschen helfen, dich damit zu besiegen!“ „Warum tust du das?“ brüllte Dheunos dem Komponisten entgegen, sein Schrei wurde von Hass, Angst und Schmerz getrieben. „Sie sind schuld, dass Amrëi tot ist! Sie haben sie für ihre Rache geopfert!“ „Sie haben ihren Wunsch nach Rache besiegt! Und außerdem ist es deine Schuld das Amrëi tot ist! Immerhin bist du derjenige, der all das ausgelöst hat!“ entgegnete der Angesprochene gelassen. „Letztendlich trägst du die Verantwortung für all die schrecklichen Dinge!“ rief Alex, „du hast furchtbare Verbrechen begangen, nur um mächtiger zu werden und deine Macht zu erhalten! Deine Tyrannei war grenzenlos!“ er löste sich aus Janas Armen und ging auf den Rand des Aon-Centers zu in die Richtung seines Feindes. „Aber letztendlich wird jeder Tyrann Opfer seines eigenen Regimes!“ „Und diesmal ist es anders!“ warf Isarnom ein, während das goldene Licht um den Feind noch stärker wurde, „diesmal weiß nicht nur ich, wie man dich vernichtet! Diesmal weiß es die gesamte Menschheit! Deine Niederlage wird nicht nur viel schneller gehen als beim letzten Mal, nein, diesmal hat es auch keinen Sinn für dich, in einen menschlichen Körper zu fahren! Die Anderen können dich dann immer noch vernichten. Das ist dein Ende, Dheunos!“ Ein Teil des Komponisten fragte sich, ob die unaussprechlichen Wesen ihn nur zur telepathisch begabten Bestie gemacht hatten, weil sie diese Situation kommen sahen. Doch er entschied, dass er sich lieber auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren sollte. „Oh Nein! Nein, Nein, NEIN!“ schrie der einst so gefürchtete Gott in wilder Panik, „so wird es nicht enden! Niemals!“ Ihm war klar, dass kein Teil von ihm durch die goldenen Flammen vor ihm dringen könnte. Es sei denn dieser Teil hätte einen eigenen Körper… Er besaß das Objekt des Lebens nicht mehr, doch er konnte dessen Fähigkeiten durchaus ausgleichen. Die Menschen sahen, wie fünf Gestalten durch die Wand aus Licht flogen und um sie herum landeten. Bei näherer Betrachtung bemerkten sie, dass sie von fünf Kreaturen umringt waren: Einem gesichtslosen Mann mit schwarzem Anzug und schwarzen Tentakeln, einer weißen, menschenähnlichen Kreatur mit riesigen Augen, einer grünen, offenbar lebendige Wolke die die Form eines Jungen hatte, einem humanoiden Vogel mit einem Schädelknochen als Kopf und einem breit grinsenden Hund. Der Slenderman –der Hohepriester, nicht der General-, der Rake, Ben, der Seed Eater und Smiledog waren durchzogen von Wunden, die lila leuchteten, Bens Wolkenkörper war mit violettem Rauch durchmischt. „TÖTET DEN KOMPONISTEN!“ schrie Dheunos, seine einst so göttliche Stimme zitterte vor Hass und Verzweiflung. Die Menschen jedoch ignorierten das alles und konzentrierten sich nur auf ihren eigentlichen Feind. „Alles oder nichts, Isarnom!“ sagte der Slenderman, während sein fremdgesteuerter Körper auf das dreimäulige Wesen zustürmte. Die anderen Kreaturen taten es ihm gleich. Der Komponist spreizte seine Flügel, worauf die Angreifer erstarrten, regungslos hingen sie in der Luft. Die violetten Wunden auf Isarnoms Körper wurden tiefer. Schmerzhaft gruben sie sich in sein Fleisch. Die Kugel war an ihren Grenzen. „Ich halte es nicht lange aus, wenn ich gleichzeitig die Kreaturen abhalten muss!“ schrie er, „beeil dich, Alex!“ Dieser stellte sich nun an den Rand des Aon-Centers. Er konnte fühlen, wie die kollektiven Emotionen der Menschheit ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Sie warteten nur darauf, dass Alex sie auf den Feind lenkte. „Dheunos apo Kemelom…“ schrie er ihm entgegen, „Something Worse…!“ er wurde für einen kurzen Moment leiser. „Es ist vorbei! Du hast verloren! Wir, die Menschheit haben das Böse in uns überwunden. Das bedeutet auch, dass wir verzeihen werden, wenn es nötig ist!“ Das zu hören steigerte die Wut des Angesprochenen nur noch mehr. Der Junge fuhr fort: „Durch das goldene Feuer kannst du dich nicht auf uns zu bewegen, aber du kannst zurück! Der Weg, der von der Erde wegführt ist frei, du hättest jederzeit fliehen können. Verschwinde und komm niemals wieder zurück, oder wir werden dich vernichten!“ Unendlicher Hass lag in Dheunos‘ Stimme: „NIEMALS ERGEBE ICH MICH EINER NIEDEREN SPEZIES WIE DEINESGLEICHEN!“ Alex atmete noch einmal durch: „Dann ist deine Arroganz dein Untergang!“ Er breitete die Arme aus. Mit einem Mal leitete er all die Kraft, die aus den Gefühlen der gesamten Menschheit entsprang auf seinen Feind. Die goldene Aura um ihn herum wurde heller und seine Augen wurden vollständig von derselben Farbe eingenommen. Das stärkste Leuchten jedoch ging von Dheunos selbst aus. Ganz Los Angeles und der Himmel darüber wurden von goldenem Licht erfüllt. Es schien hell wie die Sonne, eine Sonne entsprungen aus dem Herzen der Menschheit. Ein letzter, markerschütternder Schrei zerriss die Luft, dann verbrannte Dheunos apo Kémelom im gleißenden Licht der Götterdämmerung.thumb|280px ---- Was danach folgte, war Stille. Nicht nur was die Geräuschkulisse anging, sondern auch in den Köpfen der Menschen. Dieses Gefühl der Unendlichkeit verschwand aus Alex‘ Hirn und er war wieder auf den eigenen, einengenden Verstand beschränkt. Außerdem verschwand die Melodie, mit der der Komponist geholfen hatte, denn der einstige Held hatte sich zu viel abverlangt. Isarnom brach zusammen und fiel auf den Boden um ein drittes Mal zu sterben. Sein Körper wurde zu einer ascheähnlichen Substanz. Inmitten dieses Häufchens war die violette Kugel, die die Quelle seiner Macht darstellte. Sie leuchtete ein letztes Mal auf, bevor sie von gewöhnlichem Glas oder Kristall nicht mehr zu unterscheiden war. Die Lichtbahnen, die sich auf den Körpern der fünf wiederbelebten Kreaturen abzeichneten schlossen sich und sie hatten ihren freien Willen wieder. Alex spürte die Erschöpfung. Ihm war klar, wie viel er dem Schutz des Komponisten und der Kugel verdankte. Ein normales Bewusstsein hätte es niemals ausgehalten, mit der gesamten Menschheit vereint zu sein. Er drehte sich benommen um, konnte kaum klar sehen. Doch an der Stelle, an der der Komponist gestorben war, konnte er eine durchsichtige Gestalt erkennen. Es war das schemenhafte Bild eines muskulösen jungen Mannes. Er hatte dunkle Haut und schwarze Haare, in seinem Gesicht war ein Lächeln, das Alex galt. An seinen Arm schmiegte sich eine hellhäutige, blonde Frau. Sie war ebenfalls durchsichtig, doch Alex wusste genau um wen es sich handelte. Isarnom und Amrëi waren wieder vereint. Und sie waren nicht die einzigen Erscheinungen die er sah. Neben ihnen standen zwei Jungen die sich sehr ähnlich sahen, sie könnten Brüder sein. Dem einen war Alex noch nie begegnet, doch den anderen erkannte er sofort; und das obwohl dieser Junge keine schwarz gefärbten Haare hatte und sein Gesicht weder ausgebleicht, noch von Narben durchzogen war. „Gut gemacht, Alex!“ flüsterten die vier Geister im Chor, der Angesprochene lächelte zurück. Dann versagten seine Beine und er fiel über den Rand des Gebäudes in die Tiefe. Das letzte, was Alex sah, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, war wie vier schwarze Tentakel ihn blitzschnell auffingen und langsam in Sicherheit trugen. Übersicht (Finale) Zum Epilog ---- Erst einmal Danke an NeKo, wieder einmal für das tolle Bild :) Dann ein riesiger Dank an jede(n) Einzelne(n) der/die die Geschichte bis hierhin gelesen hat, ich hoffe wirklich, dass das Finale zufriedenstellend war! Für den Fall, dass sich jemand fragen sollte, was Sleepless' Gedanken im entsprechenden Moment waren: Das wird noch genauer ausgeführt, aber nicht von mir... Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass ihr auch noch den Epilog lesen werdet :) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:The Holders Kategorie:The Rake Kategorie:Ben Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Vergo